Unbelievably Cute
by Miss92
Summary: Lily finds herself waking up in James' bed and then feels very angry.


"Shh…" a voice said and she shifted in her sleep. She was about to open her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up from the couch. "Are you sure it's okay? I can wake her up," the voice that had at first tried to shush someone in the room. She felt herself drift up in her sleep some more and her arms automatically found its way around the neck of the person that was lifting her up.

"No." The low voice of the person who was now carrying her made her shiver lightly and she laid her head against the chest of said person. "It's perfectly fine, Alice," the voice said and she couldn't help but smile lightly at the soft rumble coming from his chest. "And you said it yourself, she'll probably murder the two of us if we wake her up."

She couldn't hear what Alice said and drifted a bit farther away again, only very unconsciously aware of the fact that someone was carrying her up the stairs. 'Dad', she thought and she wrapped her arms a bit stronger around the neck. Her father had always done that, carrying her up the stairs whenever she had fallen asleep on the couch. She snuggled her nose into the fabric of a soft shirt and then frowned in her sleep. 'Doesn't smile like dad', she thought and then she heard the sound of a door being kicked open.

She shifted lightly and was about to open her eyes when she heard a soft. "Shh… sleep, Lily," and she did just that, she was too tired to disobey and she felt her head touch the comfortable softness of a pillow. And she was gone…

***

"You've got to be kidding me!"

She almost jumped up when she heard a loud, masculine voice yell those words and she immediately felt more than confused. She looked around her, she lay on a bed and the hangings were closed. The hangings were scarlet and closed around the bedpost, nothing strange there. But why was there a male voice screaming in their _girl's_ dormitories?

"Shh! Quiet!" she heard a voice say when she had been about to open the hangings around the bed. She froze in position and narrowed her eyes. She knew that voice better than anyone, she suspected, and she was, again, about to open the hangings when her eyes went wide and she sat back on the bed. "She's still asleep and she deserves better than to wake up, because you are yelling!"

James Potter's voice was soft, but he seemed a bit angry by the sound of it. She looked at the bed underneath her and let out a soft groan that she was sure no one had heard except for herself. She had suddenly remembered that she had not gone to bed the night before and she also vaguely remembered that someone had carried her up the stairs…

"Evans in _your_ bed, Prongs?" asked the voice that she now realised was the voice of Sirius Black. "She is going to castrate you as soon as she wakes up or no, she's probably going to murder you! Did you think about all of that?"

She had felt all the blood in her face disappear when she had progressed the first words Sirius Black had said. She was in James Potter's bed? She clapped her hand in front of her mouth and then shook her head a few times.

"I know," she heard James say, "but she was so fast asleep. I didn't dare wake her up. You wouldn't have woken her up either."

"Yeah," Sirius said softly, but he clearly disapproved, "but I wouldn't have given up my own bed and I certainly wouldn't have slept on the _floor_!"

It was silent in the room for a while and Lily felt her cheeks warm up again. James Potter had slept on the floor, because she was in his bed. She suddenly realised that James Potter was the most perfect gentleman she had ever met and she wanted to tell him she would go on a date with him for it. No, scratch that, she wanted to kiss him for it.

"Well," she heard another voice say that she knew to be Remus Lupin's, "I think James was very kind to do so and I think Lily will appreciate the gesture as well."

She nodded at Remus' words and was, again, about to open the hangings to jump at James and to kiss him passionately when Sirius spoke up. "Yeah," he chuckled lightly, "well, at least you did succeed in one thing. You got Evans in your bed, like you said you would at the start of the year."

Suddenly the idea of kissing James Potter was not so appealing anymore. She would much rather slap him. And before she knew it she had thrown open the hangings, jumped out of the bed and she ran out off the door to the boys' dormitories.

She had seen James' face turn pale the moment she had sent him a murderous look, she had seen the disapproving look in Remus' eyes, she had seen the shocked on in Sirius' eyes and she had seen Peter almost hide himself behind the hangings of his bed and she couldn't help but feel _good_.

'The bloody prat', she thought and ran up the stairs to her own dormitory. She couldn't believe that James Potter had said that he would get her in his bed! What did that even mean? Did he expect that she would suddenly jump him the moment she saw he was Head Boy to her Head Girl? Did he think she was easy?

All the kindness she had felt whenever she had thought about him over the past few weeks had suddenly vanished and for some kind of strange reason she felt tears stinging in her eyes as she opened the door to her dormitory. And those tears fell freely down her cheeks once she stood eye in eye with her best friend Alice.

***

"I still think you overreacted when you poured the pumpkin juice on his hair," Alice said quietly.

"He deserved it," Lily said stubbornly, even though she could feel the regret she felt for pouring the liquid on his very nice hair starting to eat at her.

"I didn't say he didn't deserve it, but he was clearly sorry for what happened this morning and for what he told his friends on the Hogwarts' Express," Alice said and she sighed heavily. "And I know you forgave him the moment he said that, but you had to play the stubborn ice queen you used to be around him again. It makes you feel safe."

She turned towards Alice with an exasperated look on her face. "I'm not an ice queen, Alice!" she said loudly and she again felt tears stinging in her eyes. "I just don't know how to act around him anymore, okay? He's so confusing! One second he is the most perfect gentleman on earth and one second later he turns into the bigheaded prat he was before!"

Alice's eyes were wide after Lily's small tirade. "I'm sorry," she said softly and then wrapped her arms around Lily. "I didn't know you were… warming up to him."

"I am," Lily said quietly, "and that's why I hate the fact that he said he would 'get me into his bed'. It only proves that I was right in disliking him for all those years and that I turned into one of his silly fan girls!"

"But Lily," Alice said comfortingly as she rubbed her back, "you are his favourite silly fan girl!"

"Yeah," she said and sniffed, "because he wanted _me_ in _his_ bed!"

"You're overreacting again," said Alice.

Lily only sniffed again. "I know."

***

The atmosphere was tensed. She walked as far away from him as possible, which meant she was walking near the left wall of the Hogwarts' halls and he was walking near the right one. His head hung low, his shoulders were slumped and once in a while he would cast her a look that she faked to ignore.

After crying for at least an hour and after promising Alice that she would never again overreact this much she had gone out of her dorm after making sure that her eyes weren't too puffy. It was time to patrol and she hadn't even needed to ask James if he was ready already, because he was already waiting for her under the stairs.

He had probably stood there to tell her he was sorry, again, but she had walked straight past him and he had followed. And he still followed her now and she silently hoped he would take the initiative so that she could yell at him for a bit and then press him against the nearest wall and kiss him passionately, like she had wanted to do that morning, before she had heard what James had told his friends.

But he just walked and she was tired of waiting and so, she decided to start yelling at him out of nowhere. "What were you thinking?" she yelled and turned towards James. He almost froze and his eyes went wide.

"I…," he swallowed hard and his eyes were looking everywhere but at her, "I don't… know."

She shook her head and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Wrong answer, Potter," she said and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not easy, if you think I am. I have morals, Potter and I thought you had them too, but apparently… not."

James took a few steps in her direction and she backed herself against the wall. "No!" he said desperately and he balled his fists. "I have morals, I do," he now looked her straight in the eye. "I was just being stupid. Boys tend to be stupid when they're around each other. I never believed a thing I said, I promise."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard," Lily said and she was shocked when she saw James nod. He agreed with her? Over something like this? "You agree?" she asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah," he said and he shrugged. "It is a horrible excuse, but it is the truth. I never wanted to hurt you though, Evans."

She looked at the ground and considered his answer. 'Now would be the perfect moment to either slap or kiss him', she thought. But she only sighed and then looked up at him again. "But you did," she said and narrowed her eyes again, "and I'm _so_ angry with you!"

James winced and looked at the ground. "And you have every right to be!" He then looked up at her again. "But the thing is, Evans, that I truly and passionately love you and that I will try anything to make you mine," he chuckled to himself, "you clearly don't want that, but I will try."

"And this has got to do with the whole stupid bet you made with your friends, because?" she asked and she ignored the warm feelings that had started to run through her body once he had said 'I truly and passionately love you'.

"I don't know," James said and he sent her a crooked grin, "I just felt it was the right time to tell you why I'm such an arrogant toerag all the time."

She raised her eyebrows. "You are an arrogant toerag, because you love me?" she asked and almost melted when James smirked at her.

"Yeah," he said.

Lily looked in James' eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, that's stupid," she said and James rolled his eyes as though he wanted to say that he knew it was stupid, "and unbelievably cute."

James' eyes now widened and it was Lily's time to grin. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Unbelievably cute," she repeated before she pressed her lips against his and before she found herself wrapped around his finger for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note: **I have no idea where this came from. Hope you liked it, but if you didn't... I'm sorry! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
